


Bring You Home

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky in the ice, Cryofreeze (Marvel), F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader finds a way to bring Bucky back from the ice.





	

"Just write to me, act like I'm just going away for a little while." He held your hand.  
You blinked away tears, wanting to be strong for him, for yourself.  
"But when will you come back?" Your voice cracked, betraying you.  
"When we decide it's time, doll. I'm too dangerous for the world right now."  
"You're not going to get better if you're in the ice for any amount of time." You tried to talk him out of it, but you knew he was stubborn, "It's like physical therapy, if you don't go, you won't be able to move right again."  
"You know that it's not that simple!" He rose his voice, "You know I don't want to leave you either, Y/N."  
He put his hand to his face, and you heard a slight sniffle come from him.  
"Oh no, please don't cry.." You held him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."  
"I don't want to leave you, but I can't turn into a murder machine again." He said, roughly.  
"Just promise me we can get you out, maximum 3 years." You pleaded. Even 3 years was too long. "We'll help you, just please don't force us to keep you frozen forever."  
"I promise, doll." He whispered.  
"When we find a way before three years, we will bring you back to us." You said, with confidence. "We'll bring you home, you belong here, with me."  
A tear fell down his face, falling on both of your clasped hands.  
You kissed his cheek, then slowly moved your way to his lips.  
And this last kiss was filled with sadness, remorse and longing. 

So the next day, you wrote him a letter, just like if he was away, instead of willingly being trapped in ice.

Dear Bucky,

Day One:

The entire tower misses you, but I know that you'll be back home soon.  
I have already started working on a way to get you completely healthy again.  
But it's so hard here without you. The empty spot I feel next to me in bed, and in my heart makes me work harder. You are the strength I need.  
I promise to bring you home. 

Love,  
Y/N

2 years and 6 days later

Dear Bucky,

Day 736:

As I promised, I found a way to bring you back to me, bring you home. And today we will.  
We found a serum to reverse HYDRA's torturing methods they used on you. And we will replace your arm. You're not you without it.  
We're bringing you home, Buck.

Love,  
Y/N


End file.
